Jason Voorhees vs Jeff the Killer
|-|Original= Interlude Gogeta: When there is media, there is always the horror genre. Red: These 2 are the kings of of the genre. Gogeta: Jason Voorhees, the king of slasher movies. Red: Or Jeff the Killer, the king of Creepypasta. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he's red and it is our job to analyse their weapons armor and skills to see who would win a death battle. Jason Voorhees Gogeta: Camp Crystal lake is a beautiful lake that has nice wildlife, "nice" camp counselers and has a masked murderer on the loose, but do not be alarmed by that, you can still come to this lake and not be scared of him right Red: NO! Don't go there, you will most certainly die, Jason Voorhees is there and he is real because I do not want to get a new host. Gogeta: Anyway Jason at a young age actually went to this camp and his parents for some reason did not care that he could not swim. Red: Then some jackasses pushed him into the water and made him drown and die, but his soul lived on and now haunts this camp and that is why you should stay away from it at all costs. Gogeta: Being dead does have some advantages. Red: Like how he is immortal. Gogeta: Do not take that he can't be defeated because he can still be defeated, it is just really difficult to do so. Red: He is also extremely strong, he once punched a guy's head off, that makes him at least 5X stronger than an average human. Gogeta: He is also very durable, he can tank an explosion that sent him flying into the lake and also survived being in a dream with Freddy Krueger. Red: For weapons he holds a machete but has been shown to use weapons around him. Gogeta: He does not attack kids and only has one weakness, he is as slow as robocop. Red: He is one strong and durable mother trucker. Jeff the Killer Red: Jeff was a teenage boy when he got jumped by some bullies. Gogeta: He actually beat down these bullies and broke their bones. Red: Somehow these bullies recovered in only a month when they saw Jeff at a party and covered him in gasoline and lit him on fire forever scaring poor old Jeff. Gogeta: So he must be dead right? Red: No he survived and got a full recovery. Gogeta: Then they lived happily ever after? Red: No, he murdered his family and now roams the nights looking for his next target. Gogeta: He is slightly stronger than an athletic male for taking on people like Micheal Myers and Slenderman. Red: He was fast enough to dodge Slenderman's tentacles which move very fast if you did not know for some reason. Gogeta: No one has ever escaped Jeff's clutches. Red: Except for Jane the Killer. Gogeta: Even though he seems like a dumb and edgy emo kid, he is actually quite strong for only being 17 years old. Red: Yes he can tank several bullets from a shotgun and tanked hits from Slenderman. Gogeta: He is one fast, deadly, and psychotic killer. Battle Red:This battle is going to be in an abandoned warehouse. Gogeta: No prep time. Red and Gogeta: It's time for a Death Battle!!!!!!! Little Girl: Stay away! Jeff: Come back don't make this hard. Little Girl: (No... backed into a corner.) Jeff: Gotcha (a pipe comes out of nowhere and Jeff dodges) Jeff: Who as the balls. (Jason emerges and the little girl runs away) Jeff: (shit she is getting away but I have no time to think of that right now. Jason: ... Jeff: A hockey player HAHAHA! what a joke, leave before you die. Jason: ... Jeff: Don't be a hero, ugh, fine I'll kill you then the little bitch. FIGHT!!! (Jeff quickly runs up to jason and kicks him then stabs him.) Jeff: Too Eas...ooooofff (jason punched Jeff in the face) Jeff: Alright bastard you asked for it. (Jeff runs up to Jason and stabs him 10 times then dodges.) Jeff: Slow one aren't ya. Jason: ... (Jason throws another pipe and Jeff dodges.) Jeff: Too easy. (Jeff throws a barrel at Jason and hits him but gives no damage. (Jeff then runs up and slashes Jason in the throat but Jason grabs Jeff and throws him) Jeff:OW! that actually hurt. (Jeff cuts Jason 50 times and Jason staggers) Jeff: Not too tough now huh. (Jason goes for Jeff but Jeff throws another barrel) Jason: .! (Jeff tackles Jason and knocks him down and stabs Jason in the head.) Jeff: GO TO SLEEP!!! (Jeff drives his knife in Jason's skull then Jeff celebrates but Jason gets up and turns Jeff around.) Jeff: HUH (Jason punches Jeff's head off and walks away.) KO!!! Analysis Red: Oh damn that was so cool! Gogeta: Jeff did hold a really big speed advantage and that is why he lasted so long. Red: Jason takes every other category. Gogeta: Jason is obviously stronger because Jeff has never been shown to punch a person's head off before and if he could, then Jeff would not need the knife. Red: To beat Michael Myers, it took Jane and Jeff to win. Red: Jeff is durable enought to take gun shots but Jason is bullet proof and took a beating from Freddy Krueger in his own dream. Gogeta: Jason has the weapon advantage because a machete is greater than a butcher knife. Also rememeber that Jeff is about 17 years old, Jason kills teenagers every day. Red: It looks like Jeff is not a cut above the rest. Bad Pun Gogeta: The winner is Jason Vorhees. Jason wins.PNG Next Time Red: Next time on death battle... (A familiar blue robot stands around a city then a cop car comes up from behind him then a man gets out of a car.) You are in violation of Detroit law, come with me or there will be trouble. Next time is Megaman vs Robocop |-|Remastered= Prefer? Jason Jeff Same Description Creepypasta vs Friday the 13th, the outcome will stay the same, this is only a remaster of Gogera46power's first battle. This will be his season 3 finale. Interlude Gogeta: Bullying can go a long way in one's mind, especially if the bullying is common. Flowey: And if you are the bully, the one you are bullying may just become your worst nightmare. Gogeta: Like Jason Voorhees, the boundless soul of Camp Crystal Lake. Flowey: And Jeff the Killer, the one who popularized Creepypastas. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is a little shit and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! Jason Jeff Intermission Gogeta: Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Flowey: ITS TIME TO SEE PSYCHOS FIGHT! Battle Analysis Advantages & Disadvantages Category:Gogeta46power Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season 1 Gogeta46Power Category:Season Premiere Category:Season Finale Category:Season 3 Gogeta46power Category:Remaster Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016